Un amor posible (Kamisama hajimemashita)
by Caterin Kat McFly
Summary: Elifh es una chica hija del reino del norte, a causa de Ruiken el dios del fuego perdió todo lo que tenía. Conocerá a Tomoe bajo circunstancias especiales. Será posible que Tomoe, nuestro zorro sanguinario conozca lo que es el amor?, podrá Elifh perdonar y amar a una persona que participo en la muerte de su familia?. Podrán estar juntos? Y de que forma sucederá?
1. El fin del camino

Hola,!, es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste, si es así dejen comentarios si no, también, pero no sean crueles XD

Trataré de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Los personajes Tomoe, Ikusagami, Akura no me pertenecen si no a Suzuki Julietta.

Elifh y Ruiken si son de mi autoría.

Elifh. Tiene 17 años, es de cabello rojo carmín, largo hasta debajo de los hombros, ondulado, ojos azules y tez clara (pero no tanto como la de Tomoe n.n)

Ruiken. (rey del templo del fuego) Edad indefinida (ya es grande, aunque no lo aparenta n.n) cabello negro y corto, tez clara, ojos negros.

El final del camino

-Ninguna humana le hace esto al rey de las tinieblas!. gritaba furico Ruiken. Planeaba tomar como esposa a la hija del rey del norte, Elifh a quien había conocido en el último festival de otoño, era tan hermosa, cabello rojo carmín, tan intenso como el fuego más abrazador pero ligero y ondulado como la brisa más cálida, su aroma, recordaba a un atardecer en verano. Pero sus ojos, esos ojos en verdad trastornaban, podían ser tan tiernos, sinceros y amables pero también tan duros y fríos como lo había averiguado aquella noche en la que le aviso que seria su nueva esposa.

Fue un aviso, lo había decidido desde aquella noche en que la vio y días después fue a su castillo

-He decidido que su hija tendrá el honor de ser mi esposa. Ella, encolerizada no podía creer tal atrevimiento y ante la sorpresa y silencio de su padre por tan repentina proposición no pudo evitar hablar.

-No me casaré con usted, no lo conozco ni me interesa hacerlo, si es capaz de tomar este tipo de decisiones de manera tan ligera no quiero pensar como será siendo mi esposo.

No se pudo creer lo que escuchaba, ¿como una humana se atrevía a dirigirse de ese modo tan insolente?, y no solo eso, negarse a sus deseos.

-Piénsalo mejor hermosa. Le dijo de manera amenazante mientras tomaba su rostro por la barbilla.

-No amenace a mi hija!. Espeto su padre quien rompió de su silencio.

Ya había tolerado demasiado, ¡¿quienes se creían esos humanos?!. Volteo y tomo al hombre por el cuello, este, se agitó fuertemente sin conseguir nada. Lo dejo caer sin vida ante los ojos de Elifh.

-Vendrás conmigo. Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y ordeno a sus guardias llevarla.

/ Elifh /

No lo podía creer, mi padre estaba muerto, y por mi culpa, todo había pasado tan rápido y no recuerdo lo que sucedió después de eso, solo me recuerdo ya lejos de mi hogar, en un lugar desconocido con destino igual de desconocido, estar en una carroza rodeada por dos guardias. De pronto todo paso nuevamente por mi cabeza y entendí lo que pasaba, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ese hombre no se tentaría el corazón para matarme y eso seria el menor de mis males, si me dejaba vivir no quería imaginar cuál seria mi vida, no podía ir con él, tenía que escapar de cualquier forma. De repente toda mi frustración, enojo, tristeza y miedo se juntaron en una explosión de adrenalina, no sé cómo pude hacerlo pero tome la espada de uno de los guardias que estaba a mi lado, con ambas manos la clave en el estómago del otro y volví con el primero clavándole de igual forma la espada, un grito ahogado fue lo único que se oyó. Abrí la puerta y con la carroza en movimiento, ya sin nada que perder, salte, rodé por el camino, casi fui aplastada por una carroza que venia atrás, logre pararme y corrí hacia el bosque, tenía que huir, a donde sea pero lejos de ahí. Corrí y corrí sin pararme, sin soltar la espada, no mire atrás, sabía que me seguían pero no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo tan fácil, si me atrapaban yo misma me mataría. Segui corriendo y en medio de la oscuridad no percate de que frente a mí estaba un acantilado. Ya no pude parar, caí y creí que ese seria mi fin.

Caí en el agua, era una corriente muy fuerte, me estaba ahogando, pero también estaba dejando atrás a aquellas personas, me deje llevar por la corriente intentando tomar la mayor cantidad de aire que podía cuando lograba salir a la superficie, era muy difícil, el agua aumentaba de velocidad, mi vestido se desgarró por completo entre las ramas o rocas que había y cuando sentí estaba cayendo nuevamente, esta vez seguramente era una cascada

Perdí el conocimiento y cuando me desperté ya había amanecido, estaba a la orilla del rio, con pedazos de lo que quedaba de mi ropa y muy adolorida, tenía una herida grande en la pierna y otras más en mis brazos y cara. Me levante, tenía que alejarme del rio pues seria ahí donde me buscarían primero, si es que lo hacían. Camine adentrándome en el bosque hasta que los mareos por la fiebre mi hicieron perder el conocimiento otra vez.

-Vallan a la capital del norte y acaben con toda persona que encuentren en el castillo!.

-Por qué quieres hacer algo como eso?, tanto te enfureció que aquella chica te rechazara?. Dijo Akura de manera traviesa y con una sonrisa cínica. Tomoe estaba recargado en una columna en la oscuridad de la habitación sin decir nada.

-No estoy para estúpidas bromas, vallan y hagan lo que digo!, esos humanos entenderán que no deben meterse conmigo!.

-Ooh, esta bien, vamos, Tomoe hay que despejarnos un poco. Dijo señalándolo, juntos salieron del lugar.

-Recuérdame por qué tenemos que obedecer a ese estúpido. Dijo Tomoe. -Porque es un estúpido muy importante al que debemos hacer que confié en nosotros, y cuando menos lo espere le robaremos su puesto y su ejercito. Dijo Akura con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba los brazos en la nuca mirando al cielo.

-Podemos hacerlo ahora, por qué esperar?.

-Calma amigo mío, confiá en mí, cuanto menos alboroto hagamos para poner en nuestra contra a su ejercito, mejor será, es un importante paso, valdrá la pena este favor.

-Envió a ese par de demonios?.

-Así es, no quiero que esto parezca una venganza, prepárense para que cuando ellos estén por terminar lleguen a tiempo para salvar lo que quede de esa ciudad. La quiero en mi poder. Dijo Ruiken mientras tomaba su copa de vino.(-Esa mujer pagara por lo que me hizo, mataré a toda su familia y tomaré el control de su reino, después la encontraré, la haré mía las veces que quiera hasta que me canse y después la mataré).

/ Tomoe /

Era una molestia ir hasta la ciudad del norte solo para acabar con un castillo, esperaba encontrar al menos algo de resistencia si fuera posible para que valiera la pena el camino.

Como lo sabía fue demasiado sencillo la toma del castillo. Pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando mientras aun estaba en la aldea apareció de la nada Ikusagami. Intente oponerme pero destrozo mi espada de un solo choque, con el segundo ya me había provocado un corte profundo en el pecho, si no fuera porque la mujer con la que me encontraba logró distraerlo y pude huir probablemente hubiera acabado conmigo ahí mismo. Al salir abría gran alboroto en todas partes, la gente estaba esperándome afuera, Akura no estaba por ningún lado, tuve que escapar hacia el bosque (-Yo, escapar!) y apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Por primera vez vi mi propia sangre y en grandes cantidades. No podía creerlo, ¿moriría a mano de débiles humanos?!. Llegue hasta un risco, no había salida, no podía luchar, todo se estaba volviendo borroso, solo me quedaba saltar y lo hice.


	2. A partir de aquí

Espero les haya agradado el primer capítulo. Continuamos con la línea de historia del manga, solo con algunos cambios. Tomoe conocerá a Elifh ¿que pensara de ella?.

Los personajes Tomoe, Yonomori, Mizuki y Mamorinogami no me pertenecen si no a Suzuki Julietta.

Disfruten n.n

Cuando desperté me sentía adolorida, al abrir los ojos estaba en una habitación con mucha iluminación. -Al fin despertaste, me estabas preocupando. Era una tierna niña de cabellos rubios y sonrisa hermosa (¿Quién era? ¿por qué me hablaba con tanta familiaridad?). -Donde estoy. Dije, intentando levantarme pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado débil. -Calma, no tienes de que preocuparte ya, me llamo Yonomori Mitsuha estas en mi casa. Toco mi frente y me ayudo a recostarme nuevamente.

Te encontramos cerca de aquí, estabas inconsciente y Mitsuha quiso traerte, deberías estar agradecida, es muy buena. Ahora me hablaba un joven extraño, hermoso debo decir, pero raro, de cabello blanco, alvino y ojos verdes. -Me llamo Mizuki. Me sonrío. -Debes tener hambre, te traeré algo de comer.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Tenía demasiadas dudas, y tenía miedo, pero de algún modo ellos podían trasmitirme tranquilidad. -Me llamo Elifh, del reino del norte. - Así que de la capital del norte?¡, nunca he ido, dicen que es un hermoso lugar, con mucha gente colores y fiesta. -Si, es justo así, o al menos así era.

Paso una semana en la que gracias a los cuidados y apoyo de Mitsuha y Mizuki pude recuperarme, siempre estaré agradecida con ellos. Era una linda pareja, aunque al parecer solo eran amigos (Tengo mis dudas al respecto n.n). Vivían alejados de todo debido a una extraña enfermedad de Mitsuha, Mizuki cuidaba fervientemente de ella, realmente el ama y era reconfortante estar ese lugar que aun que pequeño estaba lleno de calidez y paz.

La cuestión era que podría hacer a partir de ese momento, no podría regresar a mi casa pues seguramente me esperaría la muerte, sin contar con que a falta de mi padre seguramente no estaría pasando nada bueno en el reino, ¿qué opciones tenía?, necesitaba ayuda, toda la ayuda posible, ¿cómo podría enfrentarme a un dios yo sola? Definitivamente volvería pero debía ser inteligente y pensar con claridad como haría.

/T/

Caí en el agua, mi sangre no dejaba de salir y yo hacia todo lo posible por mantenerme a flote, me sentía tan débil, jamás había experimentado esa sensación de impotencia y... miedo.

En algún momento perdí la conciencia y acabe a una orilla del rio, aun era de noche y ya no escuchaba nada más que el sonido del bosque. No sabía que tan lejos había sido arrastrado y como seguramente aun me estarían buscando tenía que alejarme más y buscar la forma de curarme, intente pararme y lo logre con dificultad pero no por mucho tiempo, caí nuevamente y no sentí ya fuerza suficiente para volver a hacerlo. ¿Qué seria de mí?, morir de ese modo, solo, desangrándome, sin haber podido pelear, como vagabundo en medio de la nada.

De pronto oí un sonido, alguien o algo se acercaba, no podía ver bien, solo una luz tenue, ¿eran ellos? No podría ya pelear así que con lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza me transforme en niño, quizás y solo quizás así no me reconocerían, pero solo era una posibilidad, era la última de mis opciones después de todo.

/E/

Esa noche salí, necesitaba pensar y estar sola para despejar mi mente y pensar.

Caminando sin un rumbo fijo llegue a la rivera de un rio, posiblemente del mismo del que fui arrastrada, realmente no recordaba mucho de aquella noche. En un momento divise una silueta en la arena, me acerque, se movía, ¿seria un animal?, tuve miedo pero al acercarme un poco más me di cuenta de algo increíble, ¡era un niño!, un pequeño niño de no más de 6 años, estaba inconsciente, mojado y con una fuerte herida en el pecho. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, seguramente arrastrado por la corriente, ¿de dónde seria? Y ¿cómo lo habían lastimado de ese modo? Lo levante en mis brazos con mucho cuidado, pareció abrir los ojos -¿Estas bien? Fue una pregunta tonta, evidentemente, no estaba bien. Cerro los ojos y quedo nuevamente inconsciente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y perdía mucha sangre, no podía dejarlo ahí así que me apresure a llevarlo a casa de Mitsuha.

-Esta herida es muy extraña. Dijo Mizuki mientras revisaba al pequeño y lo limpiaba. -Y tiene mucha fiebre, tendrá suerte si sobrevive esta noche.

Sobrevivió esa noche y dos más pero no mejoraba, la fiebre no bajaba y la herida no parecía mejorar y perdía más sangre. Pase esas noches a su lado cuidando de él, esperando a que mejorara. -¿Puedo hacer algo por él?, Cualquier cosa. Le pregunte a Mizuki mientras este limpiaba nuevamente al pequeño. -¿Por qué te importa tanto?, ¿lo conoces? -No, pero, es tan pequeño, además, ustedes hicieron lo mismo por mí, sin conocerme me cuidaron y curaron. En verdad era un pequeño, no podía dejar que muriera así nada más. -Le he aplicado todas las medicinas que conozco pero su herida no parece cerrar, la fiebre le baja en ocasiones pero vuelve a subir. A pesar de todo es un niño muy fuerte, ha aguantado todos estos días en ese estado, en verdad está luchando por vivir. Mizuki me dijo que existía una medicina, un elixir de melocotón que tenía el dios Mamorinogami, eran capaces de curar cualquier herida y enfermedad, pero también me dijo que ese dios era muy grosero, él había ido muchas veces para intentar conseguir algunas y así curar a Mitsuha pero el dios se había negado rotundamente, Parecía no importarle mucho la vida de los humanos y a menos que pudieras ofrecerle algo sumamente valioso o delicioso seria imposible conseguir algunas. ¿Algo valioso o delicioso?, ¿qué clase de dios hace eso?, bueno que digo, uno de ellos mató a mi padre e intento secuestrarme.

-Iré a verlo. Dije con dedición. -No te detendré, pero no te ilusiones mucho. -Tengo que intentarlo al menos. -Tienes un gran corazón Elifh. Ven, te diré como llegar, pero piensa que quizás cuando llegues este niño podría ya estar muerto.

/T/

La silueta se acercó y me levanto en brazos, era una mujer a decir por el aroma. Abrí mis ojos y la escuche decir algo, pero no logre entenderlo, ya no pude mantenerme despierto. Tal vez era la fiebre, pero por un momento pensé que era un ángel, no había visto a muchos pero seguramente era el más hermoso, no estaría mal morir en sus brazos.

No sé por cuanto tiempo permanecí inconsciente, por momentos me despertaba pero la fiebre no me permitía permanecer despierto y menos pararme para saber donde me encontraba. Ese cuerpo me estaba dañando, pero era el único modo de conservar la poca fuerza que me quedaba y así no asustaría a esos humanos pues si se daban cuenta de que era un demonio dudo mucho que me cuidaran más.

Algo extraño paso esos días, no podía percibir mucho de mi alrededor ni permanecer consiente por mucho tiempo, pero note que cada vez que despertaba esa chica de cabellos rojos estaba ahí a mi lado, en verdad era hermosa como un ángel y sus manos eran tan cálidas.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por él?, Cualquier cosa. -¿Por qué te importa tanto?, ¿lo conoces? -No, pero, es tan pequeño, además, ustedes hicieron lo mismo por mí, sin conocerme me cuidaron y curaron. (-Si supiera que soy un demonio probablemente me dejaría morir).

-Iré a verlo. -No te detendré, pero no te ilusiones mucho. -Tengo que intentarlo al menos. -Tienes un gran corazón Elifh. Ven, te diré como llegar, pero piensa que quizás cuando llegues este niño podría ya estar muerto. Elifh ¿Por qué hacia todo eso?, que mujer tan extraña. (-Si sobrevivo ¿cómo debería tratarte?).

Subiré el tercer capitulo lo mas pronto posible. Sus comentarios son importantes, por favor comenten que les ha parecido hasta aquí n.n


	3. Bollos de carne

Hola!, perdón por la tardanza. Espero sigan por aquí y que les agrade, prometo que todo se pondrá más interesante conforme avance la historia, pronto dejaré la linea del Manga nos adentraremos en una historia distinta n.n.

En este capítulo veremos si Elifh logra conseguir el elixir y como es que lo hará. Un pequeño amigo blanco será de gran importancia. Espero les guste.

Los personajes Tomoe, Yonomori, Mizuki y Mamorinogami no me pertenecen si no a Suzuki Julietta

-Se llama Akae, es un amigo mío, el té guiara en el camino. (¡Era una serpiente!) - Lo sé, (n.n) no le temas, como te digo es un gran amigo y mira, parece que le has caído bien. La pequeña serpiente blanca se enroscó en mí braso y me observaba fijamente, tenía ojos azules y de alguna forma me recordaba a Mizuki. -Hola, Akae cuida de mí por favor. Esa mañana salí en compañía de Akae, nos adentramos en el bosque en dirección al oeste, a la montaña de Mamorinogami. Mizuki dijo que el lugar estaba a dos días si nos apresurábamos. Como no teníamos un caballo tuvimos que ir caminando a toda prisa. A medida que caminábamos el bosque se hacía más denso y frio por la noche acampamos en una pequeña saliente de roca. Comí las pocas proviciones que llevábamos y dormí mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer. -Que hermoso regalo nos trajo la lluvia!. Cuando desperte estaba rodeada por tres hombres -Hola, que es lo que necesitan. Me levante y dije tratando de aparentar la mayor seguridad que pude. -Hola, preciosa. Dijo el más grande de ellos mientras se acercaba aun más, por reflejo yo también me hice hacia atrás tratando de alejarme de él. -Que te trajo a aquí lindura. No me di cuenta en que momento uno de ellos se puso atrás de mí, el susto me hizo regresarme de espaldas y el primer hombre me intento tomar del brazo. Logre escabullirme a un lado, pero solo logre quedar perfectamente atrapada por esos tres hombres. ¿Quiénes eran?, por la pinta debían ser ladrones, y el lugar, posiblemente era su guarida!. Solo quedaba ser fuerte. -Estoy por irme, solo me cubría de la lluvia. -Por irte?, como crees?, si apenas llegamos, por qué no te quedas?. Nuevamente uno de ellos intentó tomarme del brazo y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por Akae que se escabulló en mi brazo y por sorpresa mordió al hombre. -Oh!, maldita, que es lo que tienes ahí?!. El tipo me golpeo en la mejilla con fuerza, caí al suelo y un hilo de sangre salio de mi labio. (-¿Qué hago?). /T/ Esa noche desperte sobresaltado, aun tenía fiebre y una mano limpiaba mi frente. -Calma, todo esta bien. Esa no era la mana de aquella chica, ¿Quién era?. Era una chica de cabellos rubios, casi blancos que estaba a mi lado. -Donde esta la chica que me trajo aquí?. -Oh, Elifh?, no te preocupes, ella fue a buscar una medicina que pueda curarte, solo trata de descansar y mejorar, ella estará pronto aquí (n.n). Ahora lo recuerdo, la oí decir que iría con Mamorinogami, no había escuchado de él, ¿estará bien?, no parece una joven muy fuerte, pero ¿por qué me preocupo por ella?, yo no le pedí que fuera. -Tuviste mucha suerte de que ella te encontrara, ha cuidado de ti desde la primera noche y se oía muy decidida a traer el elixir de melocotón para que mejores. (-Hump!) me gire y volví a dormir. /E/ El hombre que estaba enfrente de mí me levanto de ambos brazos y me tiro hacia él, cerré los ojos esperando cualquier cosa, menos que me soltara y cayera enfrente de mí, los otros dos mostraron cara de horror y yo no sabía de qué hasta que mire de tras el hombre que había caído. Era Ake pero mucho más grande!, había mordido al tipo que me sostenía por la espalda y estaba en posición de atacar a los dos hombres faltantes, ellos intuyeron esto, se disculparon y salieron despavoridos de la cueva gritando que era un demonio y yo una bruja. La enorme serpiente se acercó a mí, yo un poco asustada me hice hacia atrás pero cuando me percate de su mirada sabia que no me atacaría y que verdaderamente se trataba de Akae. -Gracias Akae, sin tu ayuda no sé que hubiera ocurrido. Perdón por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme a mí misma. Agache la cabeza avergonzada, estaba tan decidida a que podría lograr traer esas píldoras pero si Akae no me hubiera acompañado seguramente no había podido siquiera regresar a casa o pasar esa noche. -Prometo que me volveré fuerte y aprenderé a defenderme. Era eso, ese era mi primer paso para poder recuperar lo que había perdido, debía volverme fuerte y lograr defenderme por mí misma. Estaba por amanecer así que debimos continuar el camino, había dejado de llover así que nos pusimos en una montaña más y un lago sin detenernos, después de todo teníamos que llegar pronto, para ese momento no sabía realmente como se encontraba aquel pequeño, quería poder llegar a tiempo. Al atardecer pude divisar al fin aquella montaña, era tan alta, mucho más alta que las que debimos cruzar pero era lo último que quedaba del camino así que sin dudarlo comenzamos a subir. No había estado en un templo como aquel, era enorme, colorido y hermoso, a pesar de que ya quedaban solo algunos rayos de sol aquel lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado y trasmitía cierta paz, así debía sentirse cuando estabas cerca de un buen dios.

-Que es lo que buscan forasteros?. -Venimos a ver al dios Mamorinogami. -Venimos?, tu y quienes? Akae se asomó en medio de mi cabello. -Ah!, ya veo. Y para que quieren ver a Mamorinogami, está muy ocupado para recibir visitas. -Le haré unos deliciosos bollos de carne. Dije decidida -Son los más deliciosos que probara.

-Bollos de carne!, yo quiero!. De pronto un pequeño hombrecillo, gordo y de grandes cachetes salio del templo. -Los más deliciosos?!, estás segura de eso?. -Por supuesto. -Muy bien, quiero unos!. -Los haré, pero a cambio deberá regalarme algo de elixir de melocotón. -Tan segura estas?, bueno, pero si no son de mi agrado te volverás uno de mis sirvientes para siempre. Señalo a la persona que había abierto la puerta, era un gran conejo, espero que siempre lo haya sido y no que me acabaría volviendo un conejo!. -Mitsukuni llévala a la cosina. Aquel conejo nos dirigió dentro del templo, pasando por varias salas adornadas con distintas telas y con jardines y fuentes hermosas por todos lados. -Por aquí. El lugar era una enorme cosina con muchos estantes y un gran horno. (-Perfecto!, tengo que lograrlo!). -La cena será en dos horas así que no llegues tarde. (-Dos horas!, bien, debo apurarme. Los bollos de carne eran la comida preferida de mi mama, ella murió cuando apenas tenía 10 años y como era de constitución débil yo cuidaba de ella, le pedí me enseñara a cocinar y me hablaba de sus recetas mientras estaba en cama. Para alegrarla aprendí hacer aquellos bollos y siempre me dijo que eran deliciosos, así que debía probar eso. Para prepararlos había llevado algunas cosas que encontré en casa de Yonomori y Mizuki, algunos hongos que encontré en el camino y que tenían muy buena pinta y un poco de sake que hacia Mizuki y que era delicioso. Mizuki había mencionado que para que algo supiera delicioso debías de pensar en aquella persona para la que lo comería así estarías haciéndolo con amor y saldría mejor, creo que tenía razón, cuando yo lo hacia pensaba en que debían gustarle a mi madre para que estuviera feliz y sonriera. Esta vez volvería a pensar en ella, en Mizuki, en la tierna Yonomori y claro, en el pequeño al que debía salvar. Cuando estuviere mejor le haría algunos n.n .

-Veamos. Dijo Mamorinogami mientras tomaba uno de los bollos con cierta desconfianza. Waaa, estaba muy nerviosa!, eso debía servir, debía hacerlo!. Fueron los minutos para largos de mi vida. -Mmmmm. Terminaba de masticar. -Antes de irte deberás de hacerme una ración más. Le habían gustado!?. -Eso significa...?. -Toma. Me dio un pequeño frasco con perlitas color rosa. - Muchas gracias!, en verdad. -Basta, basta, ahora ve a la cocina y has una ración más. -Por supuesto!. Fui a la cosina e hice muchos más de lo que hice la primera vez, estaba muy feliz. -Muchas gracias por todo Mamorinogami. Me despedí. -No pensaras irte a estas horas verdad?, es muy noche y podría pasarte algo. -Debo irme, un niño espera con urgencia este elixir. -Así que es eso, mmm, bueno, me has caído bien así que... Mitsukuni llévala en la nube [Lo see!, nube voladora o algo así XD] hasta su hogar, así podre saber donde vive y podrás ir por más bollos. Nos dio la espalda y entro en una gran habitación contigua. -Muchas gracias!, con gusto haré los que me pida n.n .

Salimos del templo hacia un jardín en donde una espesa nube color naranja (muy esponjosa) nos esperaba. (-En verdad eso iba a volar?) Y así fue, nos subimos y aquella nube nos llevó a través del cielo. (-Espero llegar a tiempo, espera pequeño).

Nuevamente espero que les haya agradado y continúen conmigo en este mi primer fic. En el próximo capítulo habrá más acción y cosas lindas con Tomoe n/n

Saludos n.n


	4. Un sueño

Hola!, disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y mucho que estudiar, cosas buenas.

Aquí esta el cuarto capituló, trate de hacerlo mas largo para recompensar un poco la espera, espero les guste, se saldrá aun mas de la línea del manga y tendremos cosas muy tiernas.

Los personajes Tomoe, Mizuki y Mamorinogami no me pertenecen si no a Suzuki Julietta.

**Un sueño**

-Ya las ha tomado, estará mejor para cuando amanezca.

-Por favor Mizuki quédatelas.

-¿Que? -Dáselas a Yonomori, estoy segura de que con esto mejorara. Me miro con cierta duda, pero ellos dos eran uno de los motivos por los que emprendí ese viaje, les debía el salvarme la vida, no podía hacer menos, por la salud de ella y la felicidad de él.

Esa noche dormí como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo, quizás fue por todo el cansancio acumulado pero también por qué sabia que el pequeño y Yonomori estarían mejor. Esa noche antes de dormir pase a ver al pequeño, efectivamente, estaba mucho mejor, la fiebre se le había bajado casi por completo y respiraba más tranquilo. -Me alegro de que estés mucho mejor, espero mañana al fin poder hablar contigo, tengo ganas de conocerte y ver como eres cuando estas bien. Su pelo era muy bonito, plateado y sedoso, su piel blanca como porcelana. -Descansa pequeño. Y le di un beso en la frente. De alguna forma ese niño se había vuelto especial para mí, quizás porque una parte de mí se identificaba con el quizás por eso llamado instinto maternal, no lo se.

Me fui a dormir, realmente necesitaba hacerlo.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé o me vi dormida, no lo sé con exactitud y de un momento a otro sentí una cálida mano rozando mi rostro, sentí algo parecido a caricias en mi frente y de pronto algo parecido a un beso, no sé si lo era o no, no pude ver nada en ese momento pero si tuve una sensación extraña, era increíblemente agradable, después la sensación bajaba desde mi barbilla hacia mi cuello, no sentía miedo y no era desagradable. Abrí mis ojos y frente de mí vieron algo como un hombre, era extraordinariamente hermoso, de cabellos plateados y largos que se confundían con la luz de la luna, estaba sentado, y no sabía si era la luna o esos cabellos plateados los que iluminaban tanto la oscuridad, su piel era blanca y tenía unos ojos amarillos tan felinos y profundos, difíciles de descifrar y sus labios... ¿acaso el me había besado?, ¿él me tocaba? Repare en unas orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza, blancas, puntiaguda y peludas, ¿tenía una cola?, que era ese ser, ¿un ángel?, ¿un espíritu?

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede viendo cada detalle de ese ser tan hermoso y al notar que no se movía ni decía nada, levante mi mano y toque una de sus curiosas orejas, tal como lo pensé eran tan suaves, de inmediato reacciono, parecía no desagradarle mi atrevimiento, cerro sus ojos, pero de un momento a otro desapareció de mi vista tal como apareció. Me dormí, no recuerdo si realmente en algún momento desperté, o que parte de lo que vi o sentí fue real, pero pienso que debió ser un sueño porque jamás había visto un ser así de extraño y hermoso, era demasiado irreal.

/T/

Esa noche me sentí mucho mejor, realmente ese elixir era milagroso, aun tenía la herida pero se estaba curando y la fiebre al fin había bajado, si todo seguía así probablemente pronto podría irme de ese lugar. -Me alegro de que estés mucho mejor. (-Esa chica de nuevo) -Espero mañana al fin poder hablar contigo tengo ganas de conocerte y ver como eres cuando estas bien. Descansa pequeño. (…!) ¿Me beso en la frente?!, ¿esa chica quien se cree para tratarme como a un crio?, bueno eso soy externamente, pero ¿cómo se atreve a hacer eso!, que falta de respeto. Al fin se fue y me dejo dormir en paz, bueno, en realidad por una extraña razón no lograba dormir, me sentía mejor pero tenía demasiada inquietud y ella besando mi frente, sus labios tan suaves y cálidos... ¡Espera!, que me pasa, no tendría porque pensar en tonterías como esas, es tan solo una chica insignificante, no me puede afectar de es manera. Intente dormir nuevamente y no logre por mucho tiempo, nuevamente me desperté sobresaltado por la imagen de esa chica, ¡qué molestia!Me levante, a mi alrededor todo era oscuridad y silencio, solo la luna entre las rejillas y algunos grillos a lo lejos, mas allá el murmullo del rio. Ya estaba harto de estar encerrado en este cuerpo que impedía extender mi poder. Volví a mi cuerpo, ¡al fin!, que alivio se sentía ser yo nuevamente. Salí de la habitación, tenía ganas de tomar un poco de aire fresco que tanta falta me hacia. La luna era hermosa, la oscuridad me encantaba, el olor del aire... el olor del aire, olía, ¿olía a ella?, podía percibirlo, penosamente lo reconocería a kilómetros. Era tan dulce y fresco, casi hechizante, fue como si no tuviera control de mi cuerpo, el aroma me llevo hasta su habitación. Abrí la puerta, ahí estaba ella, dormida, no se veía tan tierna, estaba toda retorcida entre las sabanas y su ropa desalineada, bueno, en realidad no importaba, realmente era hermosa, era la primera vez que podía verla en todo su esplendor, quería verla de cerca. Me acerque, su aroma se intensificó y fue magnifico. Su piel blanca que contrastaba con su cabello tan rojo e intenso, era como si la luna y el sol se hubiesen fundido en ella. Tenía que tocar esa quimera antes de que desapareciera. Su piel tibia, sus mejillas, su frente, sus labios. La bese y esa sensación fue irreal como si besara algo totalmente puro. No era suficiente, seguí tocando su rostro, su cuello, sus venas, bajando. De pronto despertó y no pude moverme, mi corazón se detuvo y acelero de un instante a otro, me quede petrificado y no sé por qué, como si de un hechizo se tratara, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos azules, profundos como el mar, me hundí en ellos y caí a un abismo del que no quería salir. No dije nada, no podía, ella tampoco dijo nada, solo me miro, callada, sus ojos no reflejaban miedo solo sorpresa, luego curiosidad, sus ojos se iluminaron y sus manos se extendieron, me tocaron, pensé en hacerme a un lado pero nuevamente mi cuerpo parecía poseído por ella, no pude moverme y cuando me toco no quería que parara. (-¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?!). Salí de ahí, ¿que me pasaba?, me deje ver y tocar así como sin nada.

No encendió la luz, no hizo ruido ni salio, acaso estaba dormida, no entendí, pero era lo mejor. De todas formas ella no sabía que yo era aquel niño al que rescato, no tendría lógica. Volví a la habitación donde había estado y también al cuerpo de niño. Fue como si hubiese estado en un sueño, todo había parecido irreal. Quería volver hacerlo, cuando me valla la llevaré conmigo.

Permanecí despierto casi hasta el amanecer y cuando al fin logre dormir y sacarla de mi mente, ahí estaba ella otra vez.

/E/

-Buenos días. Había dormido hasta medio día, debía estar cansado después de tantos días enfermo, necesitaba recuperarse así que no lo despertamos -¿Cómo te sientes? Toque su frente, ya no tenía fiebre y sus mejillas tenían un poco de color, sus ojos eran lindos. -¡Mmp¡. Quito mi mano de su frente de manera brusca, pero con su ceño fruncido se veía muy tierno. -Toma, debes tener mucha hambre después de todos estos días. Me miro con desconfianza. -¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta?, se ve bien, vamos, pruébalo, yo lo hice y no es por presumir, pero soy bastante buena en la cocina. Tomo mi muñeca y me quito la cuchara sin tirar su contenido, definitivamente estaba mucho mejor y parecía un niño muy listo y vivaz. -Puedo comer yo solo. Dijo seriamente. -Esta bien. -Y ¿cómo te llamas? yo me llamo... -Elifh, lo sé. Dijo. -Oh! ¿has escuchado mi nombre? -Más de lo necesario. -¿Qué? Susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar. -Me llamo Akura. Dijo mientras bebía la sopa.

\- ¿Akura he? mucho gusto. Me alegra al fin poder hablar contigo y saber que estas bien. Me levante. - En un momento vengo, te prepararé sasamochi, espero te guste.

/T/

Ahí estaba otra vez ella, ¿acaso no me dejaría descansar? hablaba mucho, estaba mucho más linda anoche cuando estaba callada y tranquila. Claro que sabía su nombre, de memoria, para mi mal. Tuve que tomar el nombre del tonto de Akura pues no estaba seguro si abría escuchado hablar de mí y no podía arriesgarme en ese momento. ¡Era tan insolente que intento darme de comer en la boca! ¿qué creía? ¿Qué era un bebé? mi cuerpo era de un niño de al meno años, ¡¿que le pasaba a esa mujer?!. Regreso con unos sasamochis, debo aceptar que sabían algo bien, además eran mis favoritos.

Al fin pude bañarme y cambiarme, después de hacerlo salí de esa casa, necesitaba reconocer en donde me encontraba.

/E/

Akura había salido desde la tarde y no había vuelto, me estaba preocupando así que salimos a buscar por los alrededores, espero no le haya pasado nada, aun estaba débil. Oscurecía y no lográbamos encontrarlo. -Tal vez debamos separarnos Misuki así abarcaremos más espacio. -No pienso que sea buena idea Elifh, tu no conoces por aquí, te puedes perder. -Yo iré con ella. Dijo Mamorinogami. -¿Estás segura? Dijo visiblemente preocupado Mizuki. -Si, me he sentido mucho mejor desde que estoy tomando ese elixir, a este paso quizás quede curada en poco tiempo, además, si ese niño esta en peligro debe hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo. Mizuki la vio de una manera muy tierna, sus ojos destellaban amor y felicidad de solo escucharla hablar tan decidida y llena de vida.

Nos separamos para buscarlo. Empezaba hacer más frio y una niebla se extendía por todos lados. -Donde podrá estar, no puedo creer que lo haya perdido de vista. Dije molesta. -No debes culparte Elifh, lo encontraremos, además, es posible que él sepa andar en el bosque, después de todo has dicho que es un chico muy listo. Si lo era, sus ojos lo decían, pero aun así me preocupaba, no dejaba de ser un niño perdido en medio del bosque.

Donde se habrá metido Tomoe, ese loquillo.

Trataré de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Dejen comentarios sobre lo que les está pareciendo. Bye n.n


	5. Encuentro

Holi, gracias por seguir leyendo. En este capitulo tomare un poco de la historia del manga y veremos un acercamiento entre Elifh y Tome. No tiene mucha acción pero prometo que el próximo capitulo estará mejor. n.n

Los personajes Tomoe, Yonomori, Mizuki y Mamorinogami no me pertenecen si no a Suzuki Julietta

-¿Como llegaron dos postrecitos a este lugar?. Volteamos. Era una especie de demonio pues tenia cuernos, era enorme, musculoso y de un color rojo muy oscuro. Creo que nos habíamos alejado demasiado y no notamos cuando la niebla nos cubrió casi por completo. -Déjanos en paz!. Le grite mientras me ponía enfrente de Mamorinogami. -Debes correr, necesito que busques a Mizuki. Le susurre a Mamorinogami. -Pero Elifh, no puedo dejarte aquí. Me dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros. -Si te quedas ambas moriremos. Ve, trata de encontrar la forma de ayudarme. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?. Ella asintió. -No grites de esa forma lindura, no les haré daño, solo me divertiré un poco con ustedes. Dijo mientras se acercaba de manera amenazadora. -¡Ahora, ve!. Tome la lampara que llevaba conmigo y la lance directamente a su cara, todo el aceite se esparció en el y lo incendio en llamas. Señale el camino a Mamorinogami -¡Ve!. Ella salio corriendo, yo me acerque al demonio ese y lo empuje con fuerzas, cayo a suelo y salí corriendo en otra dirección. -Maldita!, pagaras por esto. Lo escuche gritar, tenia que hacer tiempo en lo que Mamorinogami lograba llegar con Mizuki. Eme aquí nuevamente corriendo en medio del bosque sin mirar atrás, creo que esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre. -Vuelve aquí!, no creas que podrás escapar de mi, te matare!. Por dios, esa cosa me seguía aun, necesitaba esconderme en alguna parte, no tenia manera de poder luchar contra él si me alcanzaba. Encontré un gran árbol y sin dudarlo subí, tenia muchas ramas y creí que con suerte ese demonio pasaría de largo.

/T/

Al parecer no estaba tan lejos de una aldea, después de lograr encontrar un punto lo suficientemente alto logre ubicarme un poco, estaba lejos de la zona norte, casi entre la frontera con la zona este, divise una pequeña aldea a lo lejos y me dirigí a ella, necesitaba ropa y alguna espada. Decidí que no era buena idea andar por ahí con mi cuerpo normal pero tampoco lograría nada como un niño así que tome prestado el aspecto de ese tal Mizuki. Llegue a la aldea y me entere de que tenia un pequeño mercado donde podría hallar algo de utilidad. Como no tenia dinero tendría que buscar otras formas de conseguir lo que necesitaba pero sin llamar tanto la atención.

-Hola guapo, pasa. Llegue a una pequeña zona roja del pueblo (todos lo tienen) y el lugar estaba habitado por unas cuantas mujeres, algunas jóvenes pero la mayoría ya reflejaban una edad madura. Me acerque a una de las mas jóvenes que vi y entable conversación con ella, el trato con las humanas era algo que se me daba muy fácil sobre todo con mujeres. Después de un rato logre encandilar a una jovencita quien accedió a coquetearle a un comerciante que vi con algunos objetos de mi agrado. -Ayyh! Mi tobillo. La chica cayo al suelo de una manera provocativa. Era buena, el comerciante la noto y salio de su tienda a socorrerla, ella se colgó de su brazo con una sonrisa tierna -¿Podrías ayudarme?, me e lastimado. -Por supuesto preciosa. Aproveche el momento y fácilmente pude entrar y salir por la parte trasera de la tienda con unos buenos objetos de valor que me servirían para comprar lo que necesitaba, no me agradaba hacer eso pero por el momento no tenia otra opción. Después de unos minutos la chica se acerco a mi en el lugar acordado. -¿Que te pareció mi actuación guapo?. -Encantadora, y me has ayudado mucho, toma. Le di unas pulseras como pago. Después solo necesite intercambiar aquello por unas buenas espadas que encontré, no eran las que deseaba precisamente pero me servirían de algo. Cuando lo note ya era tarde ¿pensaba regresar a esa casa?, estaba mucho mejor y podría irme, pero algo me detenía, esa chica, en verdad quería llevarla conmigo sin entender por que, quería divertirme un poco con ella así que regrese camino a ese lugar.

-Donde estabas Akura!, nos has preocupado a todos. Era ese molesto tipo de cabellos blancos, era tan desagradable. -Solo salí a conocer el lugar. Dije indiferente mientras seguía de largo. -Misuki!, Misuki!. Llego gritando la chica rubia. -¿Que pasa Mamorinogami? ¿Por que estas tan agitada?. -Es.. es... -Respira, tranquila. -Es Elifh, estábamos en el lado este y todo estaba oscuro y salio un demonio, Elifht me pidió que viniera por ayuda, ella lo distrajo y creo que la siguió. Tenemos que ir ayudarla!. -Esta bien Mamorinogami, calmate, entra a la casa, yo iré por ella. -No, dejame acompañarte, no te dejare solo -No, solo te expondrás, confiá en mi, yo iré por ella,tu llevate a Akura contigo cuida de el , ¿esta bien?. Volteo hacia mi. -¿Y Akura?!, ese niño, en verdad!.

Me aleje de ellos, ese debilucho no podría en contra de un demonio, ¡esa chica!, ¿por que se metía en tanto lio?. Fui mucho mas rápido que lo que podría ese tal Misuki, no muy lejos de ahí empecé a escuchar gritos -Baja de ahí preciosa, me voy a divertir contigo y luego te matare!, no me hagas subir, no pienso irme!. Era un simple demonio de clase baja, ¿cómo se atrevía a amenazar a mi presa?, si alguien se divertiría con ella y luego la mataría seria solo yo.

/E/.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?, no creo que el se valla, suelen ser muy obstinados. Voltee, era él, mi corazón salto no solo de la impresión de escuchar a alguien a mi lado si no de ver a ese hombre de mi sueño, ahí, a lado mio. Casi me caigo. Tomo mi mano sin inmutarse y evitando que cayera. -¿Eres muy torpe sabes?. Dijo con una sonrisa cínica-¿Quien te crees para hablarme de ese modo?. Una vez pasada la impresión me di cuenta que estaba siendo grosero. -¿Tu como te atreves?, acabo de salvarte por si no lo notaste. Dijo, notablemente molesto -En primer lugar no hubiera sucedido si no hubieras aparecido de ese modo tan de repente. -Eres tan insolente, no tengo por que seguir escuchándote. Se dio media vuelta con ademán de irse. -No te vallas, por favor. Dije, tomándome de su brazo fuertemente, eso me salio mas suplicante de lo que hubiera deseado. -¿Así que necesitas de mi ayuda después de todo?. Dijo tomando mi cara con dos de sus dedos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, muy cerca, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. -Ayúdame por favor. Dije de modo firme quitando sus manos de mi. -¿Y que gano yo?. Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -No tengo mucho ahora, pero si me ayudas sabré recompensarte, es una promesa.

/T/

Esa chica!. Me tomo del brazo fuertemente pidiendo que no me fuera. Por un momento mi corazón pareció detenerse, me sentí vivo y no quería irme, no quería dejarla nunca.

Desperté de mi estúpido transe y la provoque para que suplicara pero en vez de eso se alejo y de una manera extraña, casi como una orden me dijo que le ayudara, no dejaba de sorprenderme, cada vez podía ser mas insolente. Ofreció recompensarme en un futuro, ¿como podría hacerlo?, ¿creía que en verdad me iba a bastar su palabra?, Pero esa forma tan firme de decírmelo...

/E/

Extendió su mano y unas llamas azules consumieron al demonio sin que pudiera hacer nada, termino vuelto cenizas. -¿Que fue eso?. Dije algo temerosa. -Son solo fuegos fautos. Dijo sin mirarme y haciendo ademán de bajar. Lo tome del brazo -¿Quien eres y que eres?. Rió ampliamente -Por que piensas que te responderé. De un salto bajo del árbol y luego miro hacia mi -¿No piensas bajar?. Estaba bastante intrigada así que tarde en responder -Si. Intente bajar tal como subí pero una rama se rompió así que caí. -En verdad eres torpe. Cuando abri los ojos ese ser me sostenía en sus brazos. Su cara estaba tan cerca de mi que no pude evitar notar el violeta tan radiante de sus ojos, sus finas facciones, su piel tan blanca. -¿Que?. Me bajo. Me sonroje por lo boba que seguramente me había visto -Nada. Mire hacia otro lado tratando de recuperar la confianza. -Me llamo Elifh, muchas gracias por ayudarme. No se inmuto. -¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? -No. (-¿Que?!, ¿por que no?) -¿Por que? -No necesitas saberlo. Se volteo y empezó a alejarse. -Claro que lo necesito, tu entraste a mi habitación anoche. La verdad es que no estaba tan segura, en ese momento no sabia que parte era real y que no, probablemente todo había sido un sueño anoche pero no pude evitar decirlo.

/T/

-Claro que lo necesito, tu entraste a mi habitación anoche. ¿Lo recordaba?. -Claro que no, yo no te conozco. Continué caminando. -No lo niegues, se que eras tu, no podría confundirte nunca. Me tomo nuevamente del brazo, realmente parecía gustarle hacer eso XD. -Eres muy terca. La tome de la barbilla, creo que yo amaba hacer eso. -Si no me dirás como te llamas al menos dime quien eres. Bajo mi mano tranquilamente. Parecía que no podría lograr que se cohibiera fácilmente. ¿Le diría algo de mi?.

¿Tomohe se animara a decirle algo a Elifh?. A partir de aquí estarán mas cerca n.n

Saludos n.n


	6. Un nuevo camino

Hola. Disculpen la demora, e estado bastante ocupada en el trabajo, pero esta semana sera mucho mas tranquila así que espero escribir continuamente. Les dejo este pequeño capitulo esperando actualizar rápido con mucho mas acción y sucesos interesantes.

Los personajes Tomoe, Yonomori, Mizuki y Mamorinogami no me pertenecen si no a Suzuki Julietta

-No te diré mi nombre, bástate con saber que soy un demonio y por tu propio bien no te conviene saber mas de mi. Volteo a mirarme. ¿Un demonio?, era demasiado hermoso para serlo y mas aun eso no importaba, me había salvado y quería conocerlo mas.

-¿Y vives por aquí?

-No, solo estoy de paso.

-¿Cuando te iras?. Pareció sorprenderse de mi pregunta.

-Elifh!, ¿estas bien?. Aprecio Mizuki de la nada. -Eeh, si, estoy bien. -¿Donde esta ese demonio?. -Eeh.. Volteé hacia tras pero él ya no estaba. -Eeh, tan solo paso de largo, creo que no me vio. Dije bastante desconcertada. -Me alegra que estés bien Elifh. Me abrazo Mamorinogami. -Bueno, entonces debemos irnos antes de que se le ocurra volver. Dijo Mizuki.

-Akura!. Abrace al pequeño. -¿Donde has estado?, nos tenias demasiado preocupados a todos. Acomode su cabello de la frente y por un momento sus ojos me recordaron a alguien. Le sonreí. -Vamos a comer, apuesto a que tienes mucha hambre.

-Akura, ¿tienes familia?. Le pregunte espontáneamente mientras preparábamos su cama, con el no había hablado mucho, a pesar de su edad era muy reservado. -No. Dijo sin mirarme. ¿En verdad?, era muy pequeño para estar solo. -¿De donde vienes?. Me miro con seriedad. -De ningún lado en especial. -Yo tampoco tengo donde volver. Dije, quería que entendiera que si era así ahora no estaba solo. -Puedes quedarte conmigo si gustas. Le sonreí.

Esa noche llovía y yo no podía dormir, pensaba en mi vida, en la vida de ese pequeño y por lo que debió haber pasado a su corta edad pero también pensaba en él, aquel demonio que me había salvado y que me intrigaba demasiado, ¿Donde estaría en este momento?.

Después de que logre conciliar un poco el sueño algo me despertó, abrí los ojos y Akura estaba parado a lado de mi cama, mirándome fijamente, pareció que lo sorprendí. -¿No puedes dormir tampoco?. Dije amablemente mientras tomaba sus manos y lo acercaba a mi. -¿Es por los truenos?. Se soltó de mi agarre, por lo que parecía no era muy afectuoso. -Si quieres duerme conmigo, ven. Señale a mi lado. Se sonrojo graciosamente. -Esta bien, si no quieres no, ven, te preparare algo caliente. Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la cocina, prepare dos tes, tome una frazada y salimos al pasillo, me miraba con desconfianza pero me siguió. Me senté con la frazada cubriéndome. -Ven, nada mejor que la lluvia y un te caliente para encontrar la paz. Nuevamente dudo pero se sentó lentamente a mi lado, por sorpresa lo abrace y lo cubrí con la brazada, no dijo nada pero sentí que al fin se relajaba un poco.

/T/

Me aleje y la vi marcharse con esos dos, no dijo nada sobre mi, ¿cómo debía tomar eso?. Por un momento pensé en irme de una vez, pero me había dicho que la llevaría conmigo y por algún motivo no quería solo raptarla, quería saber un poco mas de ella antes de lo inevitable, era como admirar una bella flor antes de cortarla.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se abalanzo sobre mi mientras me reclamaba por salirme sin avisar, era bastante incomodo pero al estar entre sus brazos no pude alejarme.

Mientras arreglaba mi cama intento conversar conmigo y nuevamente me sorprendió lo fácil que logro que hablara pero me sorprendió aun mas el que hablara de ella, tampoco sabia casi nada y me dijo que estaba sola pero parecía tan fuerte y normalmente tan alegre que me costo creerlo ¿por que me lo decía?. Puedes quedarte conmigo si gustas.

Nuevamente no podía dormir y no era extraño, nunca podía, pero esas noches eran distintas por que mi desvelo no estaba plagado solo de sangre o dolor, también estaba ella y una confusión de lo que provocaba en mi cada una de sus pequeñas acciones y gestos. Pensando en ella me sorprendí en su habitación mirándola dormir. -¿No puedes dormir tampoco?. Tomo mis manos y me acerco a ella, siempre que me tocaba no lograba reaccionar a tiempo ni tampoco alejarme. Preparo un te y me llevo afuera, se sentó envuelta en una frazada, esa imagen era hermosa, ella ahí llamándome a su lado. -Ven, nada mejor que la lluvia y un te caliente para encontrar la paz. ¿La paz?, eso era imposible y muy gracioso pero mi linda quimera me esperaba así que me acerque. En un instante me tomo en sus brazo y me cubrió, en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, sentí su calor y su aroma, pensé que si la paz existía debía parecerse a eso.

Amanecí y eso no era aquella habitación donde dormía, mire a mi alrededor, ella no estaba pero ese era su cuarto ¿Que había pasado? Seria posible que ella lograra hacerme dormir y no solo eso, me llevo a su habitación ¿dormí a su lado?.

-¿Que haces?. Se veía tan cómica con una vara en la mano imitando tener una espada. Su sonrojo fue evidente. -Bueno, quiero aprender a usar la espada. -¿Por que quieres hacer algo así?. Bueno, necesito aprender a defenderme y volverme fuerte, tengo cosas que hacer y para eso necesito aprender. ¿Cosas que hacer? ¿como que seria?.

La mire por horas practicar torpemente, pero algo en sus ojos me decía que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo que sea que tenia que hacer era muy importante.

Salio a recolectar algunas cosas para la cena, la seguí, no se por que lo hacia, desde que estaba con ella hacia cosas sin sentido alguno, mi cuerpo parecía moverse a donde ella y cuando me percataba ya estaba a su lado.

/E/

Deje mi cesta aun lado, casi terminaba pero antes de volver quería seguir practicando, nadie me había enseñado pero en muchas ocasiones observe a los guardias practicar así que me guiaba en eso. -Jajaja!. Escuche una riza, salte del susto, mire atrás y era él sobre un árbol. -Que haces ahí!. Dije en tono molesto. -Solo me divierto un poco dijo mientras comía algunas uvas. -Pensé que ya no estarías aquí. -Mmm, me agrada el clima así que decidí quedarme algunos días. Bajo del árbol de un salto -Genial!, quería pedirte algo. -¿Otra cosa?, como que te has tomado mucha confianza ¿no crees?. Se acerco provocativamente. -¿Nadie te dijo sobre los demonios y que debes de alejarte de ellos? ¿que pretendes?. Se acerco mirándome fijamente, tan cerca que pude percibir su aroma, cálido, fresco, fuerte. Era mucho mas alto que yo, mínimo unos treinta centímetros mas. ¿Por que insistía en amedrentarme y al mismo tiempo seguía apareciendo por todas partes? ¿que pretendía yo?, ¿que es lo que pretendía él?. -No te temo si es lo que preguntas. Dije firmemente, sosteniendo su mirada. -Pues deberías. Cambio su expresión a una mucho mas sombría. -¿Podrías enseñarme un poco como utilizar la espada?. Dije, cambiando por completo el sentido de la conversación, vi como se sorprendía. -Jajajaja!. Rió nuevamente. -No me estas escuchando verdad?. Dijo de modo mas serio. -Si, te escucho pero aun así tus actos me dicen algo distinto, no me provocas termo y creo que podría confiar en ti. Te pido esto por que pienso que debes ser bueno, solo el tiempo que estés aquí. -Eres muy graciosa. Dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se añejaba. -Lo pensare. No dije más, eso bastaba, tenia el presentimiento de que lo volvería a ver.

/T/

Dos días después volví a aquel pueblo en busca de información. Se estaba esparciendo hasta ese lugar la noticia de lo sucedido en el reino del norte y entre eso, sobre mi, debía marcharme de ahí, la gente no importaba pero debía encontrar a Akura antes de volver a enfrentarme a Ikusagami, ese maldito pagaría lo que me había echo pasar. De regreso algo llamo mi atención, un iaito de empuñadura roja y negra, ¿realmente pensaba en enseñarle?, solo la quería para un rato y ahora realmente estaba considerando en enseñarle, a quien quería engañar, no quería alejarme de ella y si ese pretexto la llevaría voluntariamente a mi estaría bien.

Esa noche no intente dormir mas, espere a que todos durmieran y me levante, antes del amanecer no iríamos.

-Despierta. Dije. Había permanecido recargado en la entrada desde hace algunos minutos, solo mirándola, era hermosa así, callada. No tenia que pensar más, se iría conmigo aunque una parte de mi se negara a aceptar todo lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. -Que haces aquí, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación entrar así a la habitación de una dama?. -Jump!. Levantate, nos vamos.

Ese Tomoe es una atrevido en mas de una manera, que pasara, Elifh se ira tan fácilmente con el? El inicio de una aventura.

Como dije prometo mas acción y romance. Cuídense y comenten. n.n


	7. Zona roja

Hola n.n

Aquí seguimos. El inicio de la aventura, espero les agrade.

Los personajes Tomoe y Akura no me pertenecen si no a Suzuki Julietta.

-De que hablas. Dije incrédula. -¿No querías que fuera tu maestro?, te enseñaré pero deberás irte conmigo ahora. -¿Qué?!. me levante rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. -Sé que no tienes a donde ir o, ¿acaso no quieres venir conmigo?, dijiste que podías confiar en mí. No pensé que hubiese prestado atención a lo que dije, y ¿cómo sabía qué no tenía a donde ir? -Si, y lo sostengo, pero, no me has dicho ni tu nombre, no me das miedo y pienso que no me harías daño pero no me iré contigo si no me dices quien eres realmente. Realmente no me desagradaba irme con él, era cierto, no tenía a donde ir y si el me enseñaba seguro avanzaría mucho, pero debía probar que realmente podía confiar en él. -Jajaja!, siempre poniéndome condiciones, ¿no te das cuenta de que no estás para eso? -Lo sé, pero no me iré, yo puedo confiar en ti a pesar de que solo te he visto pocas veces pero necesito que pruebes que tú puedes confiar en mí. Cerro la puerta tras del y se dirigió a mi de una manera firme, mirándome a los ojos. -Te diré todo de mí pero deberás irte conmigo primero. Eso me hacia dudar, ¿por qué no querría contarme ahora? Pero sus ojos no parecían mentir y algo en el me daba paz.

-De acuerdo, iré por Akura. Me tomo del brazo cuando intente salir. -Debes ir sola. -Eso no, no dejaré a Akura, le dije que podría estar conmigo, no lo abandonaré, si no estás dispuesto a llevarlo conmigo no me iré.

/T/

Sus ojos tenían la capacidad de volverse tan firmes en ocasiones que costaba creer que era una jovencita tonta e inexperta, la manera como lo dijo me reconforto pues de cierta forma hablaba de mi, aunque no podía decirle ahí que ese niño era yo o no se iría. -Esta bien, pero es muy temprano y debemos irnos ahora ¿te parece que al amanecer vuelva por él? Titubeo. -¿Me lo prometes? (Mmm, promesas) -Si.

Salimos de ahí en medio de la oscuridad, el sol no tardaría en aparecer. -¿A donde iremos? Pregunto. -Debo encontrar a una persona. -¿Cuándo me dirás todo de ti? Esa chica, tan testaruda, pero no podría retractarme. -Tenme un poco de paciencia ¿esta bien? Cuando el sol termina de salir estábamos lejos. Me detuve, tenía que decirle la verdad, no está seguro de su reacción, esperaba que lo entendiera y quisiera por su voluntad seguir conmigo de lo contrario tendría que hacerlo por la fuerza, había decidido no dejarla ir de mi lado.

/E/

-¿Qué pasa? -Date la vuelta. -¿Qué? -Date la vuelta y cierra los ojos, no entendía su sorpresiva petición pero lo obedecí. -Voltea. Esa voz ya no era la de él. Me gire nuevamente y ahí estaba, Akura. -¡Akura!, ¿pero como? -Esta es la primera verdad. De pronto un destello, viento y hojas y luego él. No lo podía creer. -¿Qué significa eso? Mi voz expresó más sorpresa de lo que desee. -La noche en la que me encontraste estaba siendo perseguido, fui herido por un dios enviado para asesinarme, estaba muy mal y no me quedaban fuerzas, caí en el rio y fui arrastrado por la corriente, oí que alguien se acercaba y pensé que eran ellos así que con la poca fuerza que me quedaba convertí mi cuerpo en ese niño al que levantaste.

Me quede inmóvil, en silencio. Volteo a verme como esperando a que respondiera, ¿qué podía decir?, eso era muy desconcertante, sin embargo. -Decidiste quedarte y ahora me llevas contigo ¿por qué? Nuevamente pareció sorprenderle mi respuesta. -No lo sé. No quise presionarlo más sobre eso, podía entender que lo hiciera para protegerse. -¿Te llamas Akura?. -No, ese nombre es de un amigo... Mi nombre es Tomoe. -¿Tomoe eh? Ese nombre le quedaba mejor. -Mucho gusto Tomoe. Extendí mi mano, era como una presentación oficial, pensaba que en ese momento acaba de conocerlo y que a partir de ahí podría acercarme más a él. -El placer es mío. Sonrió, tomo mi mano y la beso.

Ahí estaba con un demonio completamente desconocido para sin embargo seguiría adelante -¿Y bien Tomoe, cual es el siguiente paso? Dije mientras acabábamos de comer. -Iremos a Murdock, hay un lugar donde tengo cosas importantes y posiblemente podrán decirme algo sobre la persona que busco. -Bien. Después de comer continuamos con el camino. Tomoe no era de muchas palabras sin embargo disfrutaba caminar a su lado, su presencia me inspiraba mucha tranquilidad y seguridad. Pasamos cerca de un pequeño arrollo, recogimos agua y continuamos nuestro camino.

-Cuanto falta para llegar a Murdock. Dije mientras miraba el atardecer acercarse. -Esta todavía a un día, tendremos que acampar en algún lugar. Levanto una pequeña campaña a la sombra de algunos arboles y mientras recolecte algunos leños él fue en busca de algo más para comer. Trajo algunas aves e hice un delicioso guiso.

/T/

-¿No dormirás adentro? Pregunto desde adentro de la casa de campaña. -No creo que sea conveniente. Estaba plácidamente cerca de un árbol a lado de la fogata aun encendida. No acostumbraba a comer pero esa cena había estado deliciosa. -¿Conveniente?, si viajaremos juntos no creo que haya problema si compartimos, por mí no hay problema. -Estoy bien aquí. Dije, mirando hacia otro lado, no era por ella, era por mí, no creía poder contenerme si estaba tan cerca de ella y aunque había sido uno de los motivos por los que la traje algo no me permitía hacerle daño y tomarla así, seguía sin entender el porqué de mis acciones tan contrarias a mi forma de ser pero prefería contemplarla de lejos y prolongar esa magia que despertaba en mí su presencia.

Al siguiente día continuamos nuestro camino, pasmo por un pequeño lago -Woow, mira que lindo. Dijo Elifh mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al lugar, tiro la bolsa a un lado y se dispuso a entrar pero algo la detuvo, supongo que fue el recordar que no estaba sola, volteo para corroborar que yo la miraba y la vi sonrojarse. -Tú lo dijiste, viajaremos juntos, ¿no? Dije en tono burlón para recordar su frase de la noche anterior. -Tienes razón. Dijo en voz baja sin voltear a verme y se despojó de casi toda su ropa, solo quedo en interiores y un blusón, entro al agua y se sumergió en ella. Esta chica no tenía remedio pero ahora fui yo el que no pudo evitar sonrojarme al verla de ese modo. Realmente parecía no entender lo que podía provocar. -Entra!, Grito. -El agua esta deliciosa. Sonrió. Negué con un gesto, no me expondría ante ella. -Sal de ahí, debemos continuar, falta poco para llegar a la ciudad. Dije mientras tomaba su ropa y me acercaba al lago. -Esta bien. Dijo decepcionada casi infantil. La imagen era acogedora, saliendo del agua como una sirena de fuego y atardecer, húmeda, sonriente. La cubrí y ayude a colocar su ropa, rose la piel suave de sus brazos y pareció estremecerse, el tiempo se alentó, volteo sin mirarme a los ojos, yo no deje de ver su cabello e intentaba comprender como podía parecer tan divina una humana normal, intente abrochar su ropa pero quito mis manos. -P.. puedo hacerlo yo sola. ¿Fue un titubeo? Me aleje y grabe su imagen en mi memoria.

/E/

Al anochecer llegamos al pueblo, las luces se veían claras, era un lugar animado a pesar de no ser grande. -Es un lugar muy transitado por comerciantes. Pereció leer mi pensamiento. Amarre mi cabello y me cubrí con una manta que tenía. -¿Qué haces? Dijo extrañado. -Digamos que no quiero llamar la atención y este cabello es demasiado llamativo. Sonrió. -No es solo tu cabello, toco mi mejilla. No pude evitar cohibirme. -Ven. Dijo y me acerco a él. Coloco una hoja en mi cabeza, sentí un hormigueo y calor. -Listo. -¿Qué? Dije, tomo mi cabello y lo acerco a mis ojos, ¡se había vuelto negro!, acerco su espada y vi el reflejo de mis ojos, ahora eran negros -Increíble. Sonrió y coloco una hoja más en su cabeza, al instante su cabello se volvió negro y corto, el color de sus ojos azules oscuro. -¿Listo? -Ssi.

Caminamos en medio de la ciudad lleno de luces y música, muchos hombres y mujeres bonitas, ¿qué lugar era ese? Llegamos a una casa grande y muy concurrida, de inmediato dos chicas lo tomaron del brazo. -Hola, guapo, ¿que te trae por aquí? -¿No me recuerdas Narumi?. Dijo mientras tomaba su mejilla, pareció reconocerlo. -Tomoe!. -Shiss. -Tomoe. Dijo en voz mas baja, ambas se emocionaron y lo llevaron dentro. -Esperen, hoy vengo acompañado. Las chicas me miraron de arriba abajo con cierto recelo, yo no pude sonreírles -Se llama Elifh, es muy importante para mí, cuiden de ella por favor. Entramos al lugar y como lo imagine, era una casa de citas, la música se oía y una mujer con ropas ligeras cantaba, era bonita y su voz seductora. Subimos a una habitación a la cual entramos. -Lamentablemente no tenemos un cuarto extra Tomoe, la chica tendrá que dormir con alguna de nosotras. Dijo la tal Narumi con un tono demasiado sinico a mi parecer. -No se preocupen, ella se quedara conmigo. Dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas en un tocador, Ellas y yo nos sorprendimos, él volteó a vernos como si nada pasara. -¿Qué pasa Narumi?, siempre seras especial para mí y lo sabes ¿cierto? Ella se acercó a él y se dejó abrazar. Yo me gire, no quería seguir viendo esas escenas, ¿a qué lugar me había traído este demonio?.

Un pequeño capitulo mas, prometo actualizar rápido.

Como habrán notado descubrí que me cuesta trabajo escribir lemon, espero me consideren por ser la primera vez, me esforzare n.n lo prometo.

Saludos.


	8. Un buen día

Hola chicos n.n

Espero tengan una semana agradable. Les comparto el siguiente capitulo, es pequeño, pero poco a poco Tomoe y Elifh se acercaran, no he querido que suceda su primer beso aun pues quiero que sea especial n/n así que esperen un poco para que las cosas sean más intensas.

Agradezco sus comentarios. Saludos.

-Pareces molesta. Dijo, yo miraba por la ventana aquel lugar tan particular para mí. -Por qué lo estaría. Dije lo más tranquila que pude. -Eso quisiera saberlo. Acerco su mano a la mia que estaba sobre el barandal, yo la quite de inmediato y me dirigí a la habitación.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?. -Solo necesitas saber que estás segura aquí, estas mujeres siempre me han ayudado. -Puedo notarlo. Eso debí guardarlo. -No estarás celosa o ¿sí?.Se acerco de imprevisto por la espalda y me tomo de la cintura acercando sus labios a mis oídos. -No hay razón alguna. -¡Jaa!, claro que no. Y, cuando empezaras a entrenarme o debo recordarte que es ese el motivo por el que te seguí? -Segura ¿es solo ese el motivo?. Dijo provocativo. -Claro. Dije lo más firme que pude.

Esa noche fue difícil dormir con el a mi lado, tan cerca. Las chicas intentaron convencerle de que debía dormir con ellas pero él se negó amable pero firmemente. Entro a bañarse y yo prepare todo para dormir. -Parece que dormiremos juntos. Voltee y estaba ahí, parado con solo una bata de baño entreabierta. No sé que me provoco más temor, lo que dijo o el verlo así. También yo me bañe y me dispuse a dormir, cuando salí parecía que se había quedado dormido, había separado la cama en dos y eso me tranquilizo mucho, me peine y me acosté. Era extraño, dormir en una ciudad extraña con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Me gire, su rostro estaba descubierto hacia mi lado, la luna lo iluminaba, por un momento recordé aquella noche, aquello que al parecer fue un sueño, no lo sé, cuando la luna iluminó y su piel parecía destellar una luz propia, su piel tan blanca, estuve a punto de tocarle pero suspiro. ¿Que me ocurría?, no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

/T/

Nunca podía dormir y cuando estaba cerca de ella menos, la inquietud se apoderaba de mí y solo estaba tranquilo cuando podía verla, me dormí mirándola, por un instante sentí su perfume muy cerca de mí y lo inhale, la calidez y frescura. Afuera la música seguía, ese no era el mejor lugar para dormir, pero parece que ella lo había logrado. Me levante y salí de la habitación para despejarme un poco. -Hola dulzura, ¿esa chiquilla logró complacerte?. Era Narumi, tan provocativa como siempre. -No es del tipo de compañía que crees. -Lo imagino, no es de tu tipo. ¿De mi tipo?, no, en definitiva, no lo era, pero de algún modo había logrado atraparme de una forma muy fuerte, tanto que me negaba a separarme de ella y cada gesto, movimiento o roce era en extremo significativo para mí. Baje y con Narumi tome algo de sake, lo necesitaba y hacia mucho que no lo tomaba. La noche parecía mejorar con Narumi y suficiente sake para sacar a esa chiquilla de mi cabeza pero un grito conocido me saco del letargo.

-¡Aléjate!. Elifh estaba contra la pared, con el blusón roto y caído entre sus brazos, un hombre ebrio la tenía acorralada. -Vamos nena, solo dime cuanto quieres, lo pagaré. La furia se apoderó de mí, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla?, lo tome por la espalda y lo lance al suelo, se levantó como pudo e intento golpearme con una botella rota, lo tome de la mano y la volví a su cara, con la otra apreté su cuello. -Aléjate y no vuelvas si quiera a mírala. El hombre calló nuevamente al suelo y se levantó tambaleante hasta salir del lugar. -¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Dije molesto, pero al ver su rostro con miedo no pude continuar, la tome entre mis brazos y la cargue, la lleve a nuestra habitación. -No estabas, así que salí a ver. Dijo en voz baja sin mirarme, la baje. -No es un lugar en que debes salir así a estas horas. Mi voz ya no sonaba amenazante, trataba de tranquilizarla. -Me tomo por sorpresa, no pude responder. Dijo mirándome fijamente. ¿Responder? ¿pretendía hacerle frente a ese hombre? bueno, no me sorprendía tanto, se había expuesto frente a un demonio antes solo para cuidar de su amiga, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo débil que era?, parecía que no, pero yo estaba ahí para protegerla, la tome en mis brazos y bese su frente, levanto su cara, quise besarle en ese momento pero no lo hice, solo la mire. -¿No lo vuelvas hacer esta bien?. Quite un mechón de su frente para mirar mejor sus bellos ojos azules enmarcados entre la oscuridad y la luz de la luna y su pelo intensamente rojo. -Gracias otra vez. Dijo.

/E/

Al día siguiente Tomoe me despertó de mala manera tirando de la cama hasta que termine en el suelo -¿Qué pasa?!. Dije entredormida y muy molesta. -Levántate floja será tu primer día de entrenamiento. Le iba a reclamar mucho más pero lo que dijo me animo y de inmediato me levante, me bañe y salimos fuera de la ciudad a un campo abierto no muy lejano.

-Toma. Me dio un laito color rojo y negro muy hermoso pero sin filo, yo no sabía de katanas en ese momento. -Pero, no tiene filo. Dije algo decepcionada. -¿Crees que a la primera te voy a dar un arma para que te hagas daño?. Esto. Dijo tomando el laito y desenfundándolo. -Es un laito y es especial para los primeros entrenamientos de cualquier samurái, con esto trabajaras en la manera correcta de sostener una katana, acostumbrar tu cuerpo a trabajar con ella y mejorar tu agilidad y velocidad. Mientras lo decía movía el laito de manera muy rápida, ágil y elegante, realmente quería algún día poder moverme de ese modo. Por el resto de la tarde me enseño sobre la postura y la manera correcta de tomar una katana, nunca pensé que todo tuviera tanta ciencia y aunque fue cansado estaba muy feliz de poder iniciar mi camino a lado de alguien como él.

-Tomemos un momento para comer y continuamos. Solté el laito y caí al suelo, lo vi reír.

-¿Cansada?. -Algo dije volteándolo a ver. -Descansa un momento, iré por algo para comer y regreso, no te alejes ¿entendiste?. Iba a reclamar, me hablaba como a una niña, pero cuando me logre sentar él ya caminaba hacia la ciudad. Después de un rato regreso con un poco de arroz, verduras y agua de sabor. Fue una hermosa tarde, después de comer continuamos con algunos movimientos básicos para adaptarme al uso del laito y lograr formarlo parte de un movimiento natural al utilizarlo. Hasta que empezó atardecer paramos. -Mañana saldré a investigar un poco sobre Akura necesito que practiques lo que hoy te he enseñado y que no te metas en problemas ¿esta bien?. Lo dijo con seriedad pero de una forma que no pude decir nada más que solo aceptar.

/T/

Aquel día fue bastante fuera de todo lo que había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, puedo decir que me sentí con una especie de tranquilidad y alegría, al estar con ella de por si llenaba todo de luz pero el poder sentir que lo que sabía podría trasmitirlo me agradaba aunque nunca fui afín a la enseñanza. A pesar de que tenía una estructura bastante frágil (a mi parecer) se esforzaba mucho y no se daba por vencida aunque evidentemente era estricto con ella. Al atardecer volvimos al lugar donde nos quedábamos, ese lugar era muy bien conocido por mi no solo por las jóvenes hermosas que en más de una ocasión fueron de mi agrado si no por qué ellas muchas veces nos habían ayudado a Akura y a mí. Al llegar notaba al igual que el día anterior que las chicas miraban a Elifh con cierto recelo, se dirigían a mí dejándola de lado. -No tengas temor ni te sientas menos, si quieres ganarte su respeto debes mostrar que no eres cualquier chiquilla sin chiste, se que no lo eres pero debes mostrarlo a ellas y a todos. La mayoría de ellas ha tenido una vida y difícil y no te tomaran en serio a menos que te las ganes, pero si lo haces tendrás unas buenas amigas que te apoyaran siempre. Estábamos en nuestra habitación cenando después de que algunas chicas entraran con la comida. Ella asintió y pareció entender mi punto. -Gracias por todo Tomoe. Me sonrió y no pude evitar un ligero calor en mi rostro al ver su linda sonrisa dirigida hacia mí. -Voy a bañarme, tengo mucho sueño. Se levantó y estiro. -Gracias. Dijo tiernamente mientras me daba un beso en la frente. La vi dirigirse hacia el baño. ¿Cómo un simple beso podía provocar todo lo que sentía en ese momento? el tiempo se detuvo y solo quería más de ella, tenerla lo mas cerca posible y para siempre.

Me agrado dejarlo aquí, al siguiente capitulo habrá más acción pues Tomoe ira en busca de información sobre Akura, recuerden que los dioses buscan a ambos.

Bye n.n


	9. Marno

Hola!, lo se, hace mucho deje de actualizar pero esto del trabajo y escuela saben que es algo cansado y bueno, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste n.n

Al despertar Tome no estaba en la habitación, su cama había sido recogida y solo mire su lugar vació, era extraño como a pesar del poco tiempo que había convivido con él ya me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a despertar con él a mi lado o ser despertada por sus impertinencias.

Desayune y me dispuse a ir al lugar donde Tome me había llevado anteriormente para entrenar, ahí pase casi todo el día practicando como él me lo había encomendado, lleve comida así que estaba dispuesta a pasar toda la tarde en ese lugar hasta anochecer, pero en medio de la tarde unos ruidos de caballos pasaron cerca de mi, gritos de hombres y mujeres, me asome a ver a lo lejos y vi pasar una caravana de jinetes de aspecto no muy amigable, ivan a gran velocidad, algunos llevaban bolsas enormes, mujeres y ¿Narumi?, iba con uno de esos hombres y no se veía muy feliz, después otras chicas de La casa azul (así se le conocía al lugar donde Tomoe y yo nos hospedamos) ¿quiénes serian esas personas?. Venían de la aldea y por la cara de las chicas nada bueno sucedía. Después de verlos irse corrí a la aldea, había un gran alboroto, me dirigí a La casa azul a prisa, también había mucho movimiento, logre encontrar a Ami, una joven con la cual había entablado un pequeña amistad -Qué esta pasando Nekota?. Ella me miro preocupada y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos inchados. -Fueron los hombres del feudal, han venido como cada año a saquear el pueblo. Eran aquellos que vi pasar. -¿Se llevaron a Narumi?. -Si. Ami echo a llorar, la tome entre mis brazos intentado consolarla, la lleve a mi cuarto y cuando logro calmarse me contó que el feudal del lugar, un tal Marnon, cada año enviaba a sus hombres para saquear al pueblo, supuestamente recolectaban los tributos pero también robaban lo que podían y se llevaban a mujeres de las cuales nunca se volvía a saber, se pensaba que eran vendidas o asesinadas. Algunas veces la gente se oponían a los abusos pero esos hombres eran muy violentos y aquello terminaba con bajas siempre del lado de los aldeanos, después de un tiempo la gente dejo de intentarlo y solo trataba de protegerse cada año para perder lo menos posible, guardaban las cosas de mucho valor y las doncellas se escondían, sin embargo el feudal parecía tener espías pues sabían quienes y en donde podían sacar provecho y La casa azul era por excelencia un lugar para encontrar chicas bonitas para llevarse. Todo aquello sonaba terrible, no había pensado que el pueblo pasara por ese tipo de penares y tampoco las chicas. -Tenemos que hacer algo Nekota, se llevaron a Narumi y ¿ella era tu mejor amiga no es así?. -Lo es, pero que podemos hacer. Dijo desesperada. -Tenemos que pensar en algo, siempre se puede hacer algo.

Después de pensarlo y averiguar un poco mas sobre aquel hombre supimos que en su casa se necesitaban mucamas, eso era una oportunidad muy buena para poder acercanos a su casa y averiguar desde adentro donde se encontraban las chicas, se lo plantee a Ami y aunque lo dudo mucho, al final acepto, ella realmente me sorprendía, a pesar de ser una pequeña chica temerosa y tímida se armaba de valor con tal de ayudar a sus amigas, sabia que podría contar con ella.

Después de dos días partimos a aquel lugar donde habitaba el feudal, Tomoe aun no regresaba, me preocupaba por él pero sabia que estaba bien pues su encantamiento aun estaba en mi (mi cabello y ojos seguían siendo negros), aun así no evitaba descubrirme mirando a lo lejos pensando en donde podía estar, que estaría haciendo, con quien estaría y si no estaría pasando por algún problema. Sabia que resultaba conveniente que él no estuviera pues probablemente no me habría dejado hacer eso, me divertía pensando en su cara de enojo y todo lo que me diría si me viera hacerlo, pero aquello era importante y también quería probarle que seria capaz de cuidarme y de hacer algo digno de respeto.

Salimos hacia el lugar montadas en un caballo que conseguimos, planeamos decir que eramos de algún pueblo lejano pues las mujeres del lugar nunca se ofrecerían a trabajar para ese hombre sabiendo lo que hacia, seriamos unas simples chicas inocentes en busca de trabajo.

Llegamos al lugar, y para mi sorpresa era casi un castillo, lo de ser feudal, ladrón y traficante dejaba bastante. La casa era enorme, preguntamos por el trabajo a un hombre que vimos en el gran jardín antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa,nos dirijo con el ama de llaves, ella era una joven de edad pero con un aspecto muy cuidado, se llamaba Jukiji, nos miro de arriba abajo, nos hizo muchas preguntas y nos advirtió. -Estarán encargadas de las habitaciones del señor y la señora de la casa, también de la habitación de los jóvenes Jirou y Akura así que tendrán que ser sumamente cuidadosas, respetuosas y serviciales, claro, esto una vez que pasen por la autorización del Joven Jirou.

Así que Marno no se encontraba en el lugar, ¿dónde estaría ese hombre despreciable?. Jikiji nos guio a lo que seria nuestra habitación, era un lagar pequeño con una sola ventana hacia el jardín trasero, dos camas un pequeño tocador y un ropero. -Vístanse, cuando estén listas preséntense en la cocina hay las estaré esperando, no tarden, las llevare con el joven Jirou. Lo dijo mientras serraba la puerta tras de si, aquella era una chica muy seria pero entendía que eso era posiblemente el motivo por el que ocupara ese puesto en aquella casa. - ¿Estás lista Nekota?. Dije mientras terminaba de colocarme el pequeño mandil de encaje blanco que era parte de nuestro uniforme. -A partir de aquí tenemos que ser muy fuertes, cuidadosas e inteligentes, entre mas aliados tengamos mejor así que debemos hacernos de la confianza de todos los que podamos, incluyendo a los señores e hijos de la casa, cumplir con nuestro trabajo y cuando nadie nos vigile buscar por todos lados pistas, tratemos de no estar en el día juntas pero en la noche hablaremos de nuestros avances ¿esta bien?. Nekota asintió, su rostro reflejaba miedo. -Yo también estoy nerviosa y tengo un poco de miedo pero piensa en tus amigas y aquellas chicas que están en peligro, es por ellas.

/T/

-!Que estas diciendo¡. Tome a la chica del cuello, no podía creerlo. Dejo algunos días a esa mujer y se mete en problemas -!Le dije que se quedara aquí!. -Tomoe, por fa-vor. Solté a la chica. -Ella no esta sola fue con Nekota Ami. -¡Eso no cambia nada! ¿crees que ese par de tontas podrá cuidarse en un lugar asi?. -Ellas solo quieren ayudar a las chicas que ese hombre se ha llevado y Elifh pidió que te dijéramos que, que. -Habla!. -Que te dijéramos que no intervinieras por favor, que ella te mostraría que puede hacerlo.

Esa tonta ¿me estaba dando órdenes, ¿qué quería probarme? Sus buenas intenciones la llevarían a la muerte.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que me había ido, pase por varios pueblos siguiendo el rastro de Akura, no lo encontré pero supe que se había dirigido posiblemente al puerto de Zendo, al parecer lo había encontrado Ikuzagami y de igual forma que a mi lo había herido pero a diferencia de mi él no había podido curarse del todo de sus heridas. Consideraba ir tras él de inmediato pero la idea dejar mas tiempo a Elifh me hizo volver, ahora me encontraba con esto, esa chica en verdad estaba loca, por supuesto no la dejaría seguir con esto, de inmediato me dirigí al lugar donde había ido.

Al llegar cera del lugar la busque por su olor, estaba en el bosque, ¿qué hacia ahí?. -¿Quién te crees?!. Ella volteo asustada pero al reconocerme una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. -¡Tomoe!. Corrió a mi lado y me abrazo, como era costumbre no reaccione a tiempo y deje que me abrazara. -¡Quién te crees para hacer lo que se te antoje?!, te dije que te quedaras cerca sin meterte en lios, ¿acaso no entendiste?. La aleje pero ella nuevamente me abrazo. -Me alegra verte. Dijo sin prestar atención a lo que decía. -Pensé que no volverías. -Claro que volveria, no te dejaría (Nunca...), pero eso no es lo importante. Dije nuevamente alejándola de mi y tomando su rostro. -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?. -Hemos logrado ganarnos la confianza de las personas de la casa, pronto podremos saber mucho mas, ahorita sigo buscando el lugar donde las tienes, se que aun están en su propiedad porque lo escuche la otra noche... -¿Realmente pretendes seguir en esta locura?. -Si Tomoe, creo que estoy cerca y que podemos lograrlo ¿puedes confiar en mi?. Me miro a los ojos fijamente, con esa mirada decidida que en ocasiones tenia y que la hacia ver como la guerrera mas experimentada del mundo ¿como podía decirle que no cuando miraba de esa forma?. - Esta bien, pero estaré cerca de ti así que encuentra la forma para que yo pueda entrar a esa casa también. -Esta bien, gracias Tomoe. Me beso en la mejilla.

Nuevamente mis planes tendrían que cambiar pero si eso era necesario para que ella estuviera a salvo sin dudar lo haría.

/E/

Fue tranquilizante ver a Tomoe, los días sin él habían sido difíciles, estaba decidida en lo que estaba haciendo pero aun así no podía evitar siempre, en algún momento del día, pensar en él y desear que estuviese a mi lado.

Esos días habían sido muy interesantes, primero conocí a Jirou el hijo mayor de Marno, la primera vez que lo vi y el me vio fue bastante inquietante, su mirada era fría y desconfiada, un hombre serio de edad no muy avanzada pero bastante formal, si no lo hubiera sabido habría pensado que él era el hombre de aquella casa. Después me fui enterando que en efecto, él llevaba el control de toda la casa y muchos de los negocios de su padre, a pesar de su corta edad era un hombre muy inteligente y los negocios siempre habían sido su fuerte, su padre lo había dejado a cargo de la mayoría de sus negocios en la region.. Jirou me entrevisto nuevamente y me cuestiono aun mas que la ama de llaves, me puso un poco nerviosa tantas preguntas pero tuve que ser hábil para mantener la misma historia que habia contado a Jukiji, trate de apegarme en gran medida a mi verdadera vida para después no confundirme. -Jikiji, desde mañana las Señoritas Elifh y Nekota trabajaran con nosotros, la señorita Elifh estará a cargo de mi y de mi hermano, la Srta Nekota de mi padre y de mi madre. -Por supuesto.

-No pense que realmente se quedarian. Dijo Jukiji mientras me dirigía a las habitaciones de Jirou y Kurama. -¿Por que?. Dije interesada. -Solo una idea miá, espero que duren. Eso ultimo fue bastante extraño pero no dije más. Yukiji nos enseño todo lo que teníamos que hacer en la casa y como debíamos hacerlo. -El joven Jirou es muy ordenado, todo debe estar en su lugar listo para que el pueda utilizarlo, su ropa debe estar impecable. Sus hábitos son bastante predecibles así que no creo que pueda ser gran problema pero debes ser muy pulcra en todo lo que te encargue y seguir al pie de la letra lo que te solicite. La habitación de Jorou era grande pero simple, no tenia muchos muebles ni estaba muy iluminada, en efecto, todo en orden casi milimétrico. -Kurama al contrario que su hermano es bastante impredecible así que deberás estar muy atenta a cuando el venga y te necesite, siempre debes estar para él. Sus hábitos al igual que él son impredecible así que solo se atenta y entiende que y como quiere las cosas, nunca le digas que no a lo que te pide, haz todo por complacerle a cada uno de sus caprichos ¿entendiste?. Tal vez este segundo hermano se podría volver un dolor de cabeza a decir por la descripción mencionada. La habitación del tal Kurama era mucho más grande que la de Jirou, mucho mas iluminada, parecía la habitación de una estrella musical, sillones, alfombras y alberca personal. Seria complicado pero a pesar de todo debía encontrar la forma de que después de todo eso pudiera trabajar en el verdadero motivo por el que llegue ahí.

-Buenos días joven Jirou. Abri las cortinas, a penas el sol estaba saliendo pero él día debía de estar listo desde muy temprano. -Que pasa joven. Dije, se había volteado hacia la ventana y me estaba mirando fijamente. -No es nada. Dijo y se levanto, estaba en ropa interior así que debí voltear hacia otro lado aunque no pude evitar ver su bien formado cuerpo n/n llevaba ya algunos días y estaba aun acostumbrándome a todo eso.

-Su baño esta listo. Dije, y le entregue las toallas. El las tomo y entro al cuarto de baño, mientras yo baje a la cocina por su desayuno. - Que es eso. Dijo, estaba en toalla mientras con sus manos se secaba el cabello. -Es sopa de miso blanco, arroz cocido, salmón a la parrilla, encurtidos, tortilla, un estofado de algas y una _sunomono_. -¿No te dijeron que es lo que yo desayuno?. -Si pero considero que no es adecuado el menú que normalmente desayuna, es la comida mas importante y si no se alimenta correctamente no podrá estar bien para todas las labores que tiene en el día, es una persona importante así que debe conservarse bien, joven. -Tu, te tomaste la libertad de alterar mi menú. Tal vez había cometido un error al tomarme tanta libertad pero en verdad su desayuno a base de te y algunos aperitivos no eran lo adecuado para un hombre como él, nuevamente los hábitos de mi madre se hacían presentes en mi -Solo por hoy joven Jirou si no le agrada mañana preparare lo habitual, le pido lo pruebe, yo hice la mayoría y estoy segura que le gustara. Me miro con desconfianza y en silencio. -Prueba cada uno de los platillos. -¿Que?. -Hazlo. -De acuerdo. ¿Acaso temía que lo envenenaran? probé cada uno, entonces el se sentó y comió. -Mañana quiero que traigas doble ración de lo que hagas, desayunaras conmigo. -Pero joven Jirou. -No es cuestionable. Cerro la puerta tras de si. Era un hombre extraño pero algo me decía que era muy distinto a su padre a su padre también había tenido la mala suerte de tratarlo.

-Apresurate, el señor ha llegado y debemos atenderlos. Marno había llegado por la tarde noche y estaba en una reunión "importante". - He visto la insolencia con la que tratas al joven Jirou y te advierto que con el señor no sera igual, mantén tu distancia y limitate a responder lo que te dice y hacer lo que te pide, entendiste?. -Si.

-Buenas noches señor. Yukiji hizo una referencia y yo la imite. -¿Buenas noches Jukiyi, como esta todo por aquí?. -Excelente señor, como siempre, el joven Jirou realiza un buen trabajo. -Eso espero. Levante mi vista y pude identificar de inmediato a ese hombre de aspecto robusto y tosco, con una barba larga y ojos mezquinos, me miro de arriba a abajo y en algún momento su mirada paso de ser meramente contemplativa a lasciva lo cual no solo me incomodo, fue sumamente molesto tener enfrente a ese hombre culpable de muchas desgracias y no poder atravesarlo con una espada en ese instante. -Y usted quien es. Me extendió su mano con un intento de formalidad. -Es la nueva mucama de la casa, ella y otra jovencita estarán a cargo de las habitaciones principales. -Espero de la miá. A su insistencia tuve que extender también mi mano y ser muy fuerte para que mis gestos no reflejaran la repulsión que su contacto que ocasionaba. -En realidad me hago cargo de la habitación del joven Jirou y Kurama, señor. Creo que sonó más triunfal de lo que premedite, el hombre levanto su ceja y soltó mi mano. -Eso tiene solución. Y cual es tu nombre?. -Elifh.

-No deberías dejar la ventana abierta, algún hombre peligroso podría entrar. La voz tras de mi me asusto pero poco después pude identificar quien era. -No me preocupa mientras tu estés cerca. -No deberías confiarte demasiado, ese hombre peligroso podría ser yo. Se acerco amenazante hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi, hacia ya un tiempo que no lo hacia, me recordaba que estaba ahí cuidándome, una sonrisa salio de mi boca, me aparte de él. -tengo noticias, Jukiji me dijo que necesitan un chófer pues uno de los anteriores se enfermo, ¿que te parece?. -Me parece que es humillante que un demonio como yo tenga ahora que ser el chófer de unos humanos repugnantes. -Y por eso te lo agradezco tanto Tomoe, esto es importante para mi y me estas apoyando sin importar nada, gracias en verdad. Le tome ambas manos, las acerque a mi boca y les di un profundo beso.

Esto es todo por hoy, prometo esforzarme por terminar el siguiente capitulo, ya tengo en mente que sera, les adelanto que tendremos la aparición de Kurama, veremos a Tomoe de traje como un guapo chófer y un acercamiento mas con Elifh, poco a poco ya estamos cerca de su primer beso lo prometo.

Saludos! n.n


End file.
